Axia Magna Universe
Axia Dimension The Axia Dimension was the original universe were Rahzahkea, Sylah, and Kirathel originated from. Originally, it was a post-apocalyptic world where Mata Nui had been killed by a race of demonic creatures, triggering a new age of rebuilding and disorder. History Like the original, prime universe, the Axia Magna universe was created by the Great Beings, who sealed away a race of mighty, demonic creatures they named the Wrathbringers, and created multiple civilizations on the planet. The Beings also created the Demiurges, a group of six, Makuta-like from . For a while, all was good, until the day the Wrathbringers escaped, killing Mata Nui and causing massive planet-wide devastation. The Demiurges, already mentally scarred by the shattering of their perfect world, became entranced by the Wrathbringers, despite not knowing why. After Velika attempted to "recycle" the Demiurges' matter and mental energies to make new overseers, the former heroes rebelled and led armies against the Great Beings themselves, culminating in the destruction of all but one Demiurge and the Great Beings exodus from the planet. The sole surviving Demiurge, Kirathel, later rose again, but her attempts to dominate the planet were halted by the rise of another group of Toa led by Psi-Toa Shard. At the very last second, Kirathel, using powers absorbed from the Wrathbringer race, set the world into a time loop, gaining more power each cycle, in an attempt to finally achieve victory. In the final cycle, an impossible force entered the universe and made an alliance with Kirathel, possessing her and crushing the entire reality in on itself. The only survivors were two other Toa who had rushed her in a last, futile attempt to save their world. The two heroes, using a mask they had found eons before, bound Kirathel to the dead reality and escaped through a dimensional crack, folding into the history of the world they had fallen into. Kirathel later escaped, after being summoned by Rahzahkea into the B:TNCRP universe. The "impossible force", having absorbed and taken on the name of the Wrathbringer creatures, left the dead dimension to spread its vision of non-existence everywhere it could touch.... Geography While originally a rich world, full of life, Axia was heavily scarred by the various disasters taking place within it. After its destruction, the planet itself was recreated by the Wrathbringer, as a massive ball of grey dust and rock. It is unknown why the planet was recreated, although it was possibly to be used as a temporary staging ground by the Wrathbringer's armies. Trivia - The world of Axia Magna and its history are derived from several stories planned (but never wrote) by Darthvega; The Axia Chronicles, in which Rahzahkea, originally named Shard, overthrew Kirathel's attempts to conquer their world. Bionicle Legacy, in which a group of similar heroes discovered they were stuck in a time loop created by the main villain. - The backstory written for the two Toa ('Kea and Sylah) are their lives in the actual world of B:TNCRP, after they were absorbed into the folds of its reality. Thus, it is still technically canon. - This entire article exists due to Darthvega's desire to use these dead stories for something, and propensity to over-complicate things. Category:Location